1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for determining the connection between pins of a chip, and more particularly, to a method that utilizes phase difference to determine the connection status between a first pin and a second pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, before a chip manufacturer delivers chips to customers, each pin on the chips undergoes an open/short circuit test. Under normal operations, when the customers weld chips on printed circuit boards (PCBs), some soldering problems might happen such as void solder or stray solder spatters might cause pins of the chip to be open-circuited or short-circuited, which makes the chip fail to operate normally. The chip manufacturer must test final PCB products in other ways such as designing a fixture, to select PCB products with defects.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method for detecting final PCB products in a low cost way to reduce the total cost of manufacturing PCBs and improve the yield rate thereof to minimize the possibility of customers rejecting the products.